I'm Hungry
by BluePlane
Summary: "I told you I was hungry," answered C.C. Crack one-shot.


**Author's note:** I love Code Geass. In my opinion it is one of the best anime series out there. I love to read the stories more than I love to write, but occasionally when I find a lack of certain themes, I will choose to write some myself. I am in no way boasting my own writing capabilities, I am merely satisfying a need to read stories that I would like to read. I'm sure many of you feel the same way. If so, I would be happy to hear from you, whether it be through private messaging or feedback. I am always looking for new angles, new ways to improve my style, and new themes to work with. So feel free to leave comments, suggestive criticism would be appreciated.

**Side note:** I don't own Code Geass. If I did, it probably would not have turned out as amazingly epic as it did.

**Reminder:** It's a crack so use your imagination and place it where you see fit!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lelouch…" she called.

"What is it C.C.?" he replied from his chair.

She rolled on her side in the bed to face him, slightly disturbing the sheets covering her body. "I'm hungry. Order a box of pizza," she demanded lazily.

"Order it yourself," Lelouch snapped as he frowned at the stack of papers that lay before him. "I have no time to deal with your insatiable hunger."

She glared at him. The immortal was bored, and boredom plus laziness did not make for a great combination. It always made her hungry for some reason. Even her beloved Cheese-kun could not comfort her when it came to the needs of her stomach. She sighed and rolled on her back, casting a dull gaze upon the ceiling.

Suddenly, a familiar ringtone filled the room. As if by reflex, the raven-haired Britannian quickly reached for his phone and flipped it open. Recognizing the number, he lifted it to his ear and answered.

"Zero?" said a familiar voice.

At this sound, C.C.'s eyes lit up and the corners of her mouth rose into a slightly devious smile.

"Ah, Kallen," spoke Lelouch in his commander voice. "What is-ACK!"

"Huh?" gasped the redhead with surprise. Her expression suddenly changed as fear and worry filled her. She gripped the phone tighter. "ZERO?"

The officers went quiet and turned their attention towards her. They were seated in the conference room of the Black Knights' current headquarters, awaiting word as to the whereabouts of their leader.

"Kallen?" asked Ohgi with concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's Zero! I think…" her voice trailed off.

"Wha-?" started Tamaki.

"Shh!" Kallen hissed.

She listened closely and the room became even quieter as the rest of the Black Knights in the room caught wind of the situation.

"What are you doing?" Kallen heard Lelouch yell.

"I told you I was hungry," answered C.C.

"So go order yourself a pizza!"

"But I want something else now," she said seductively.

Kallen's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. She heard shuffling and what sounded like a zipping noise. Lelouch cried out and there was a sudden thud.

"Not now!" he hissed.

"It's okay. I hung up your cellphone," C.C. reassured him.

There was a short pause. The Black Knights drew in closer behind the red-haired Knightmare pilot; their interests peaked.

A sigh…a giggle…another sigh…a gasp…and a moa-

Kallen slammed her cellphone down on the table, her face a deep shade of red.

"What a man!" laughed Tamaki.

She shot him a death glare and he jumped back in fear, a bead of sweat falling on the side of his brow. The Ace of the Black Knights stormed out of the room, cursing and shoving her way past several unsuspecting recruits.

Lelouch's eyes snapped open as he heard the sound of the phone call disconnecting. His face froze with anxiety. The half-naked beauty lying on top of him looked up from his chest, her hand playfully tugging at the waistband of his boxers as they lay intimately on the bed.

"What's wrong dear?" C.C. asked innocently.

He glared down at her. "I hate you."

C.C. giggled and moved higher, placing kisses on the side of his neck. She ran her fingers lightly over the outside of his boxers, causing Lelouch's hips to buck. He groaned from her teasing, and clenched the sheets with anticipation. She could feel that he wanted more; his whole body was pulsing with excitement. When she got to his ear, his breath had become quick and shallow; his eyes were begging for her to continue.

She leaned in close and he tensed up under her breath. She smiled and whispered, "I still want my pizza."

With that, C.C. rolled off the bed and before Lelouch could grasp what was happening she had danced her way out of the room, leaving him behind.

He lay there…breathless and shocked with a look of frustration on his face.

As she made her way down the hall C.C. thought to herself, "I wonder what kind of pizza I should order today."

"DAMN IT!" she suddenly heard him cry.

C.C. glanced back and grinned, giggling to herself. "That will teach him," she said as she continued on in search of her afternoon snack.

* * *

**I love C.C.** **She's so unique don't you think?**


End file.
